


Ravioooh who are you?

by Little_bit_f1ction



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Ravio (Legend of Zelda)-centric, These are literally my characters, i have no clue what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_bit_f1ction/pseuds/Little_bit_f1ction
Summary: Ravio thought he was the only Ravio, which was weird considering there were nine Links. Thought is a key word, seeing as his (well, Link's) house suddenly had five guests. What will they get up to?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. Who the hell are you?

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a full fic, I don't have the patience for that ajkfdk. Hi! These are my Ravio's and I care them. Please excuse it not being great, I don't normally write. I just really wanted to use my boys for something. These are going to be very short, I can't write long things.

“Goodbye Mr hero! Have fun on whatever adventure is happening this time!” Ravio waved, watching as the links made their way out of the house.  
“See ya Ravio, don’t wreck my shit.” Legend rolled his eyes, turning away from his boyfriend and closing the door behind him. Ravio waited a while, listening until the voices of the chain faded away.

“Okay, you can come out now.”  
Five heads popped out from various hiding places around the room. One from behind a chest, one from behind a closet, one from inside that same closet, one from behind a pot, and another from under a blanket. The five figures walked out into the main room, all with their eyes on Ravio.   
“Apologies for that interruption! I wasn’t aware that Mr Hero was around. Now, care to explain who you are and why you’re, ahem, in my house?”   
“First of all, kid, it ain’t your house. That blond bitch said it's his house. Second, we’ve told you who we are,” One of the taller ones responded. He didn’t seem very friendly, nor did he seem interested in everyone else, “We’re you, dumbass, you’re Ravio, I’m Ravio, we’re all Ravio.”

This just confused Ravio more. He wasn’t very sure if he understood what was going on. He thought he was the only Ravio, but then again, there were more than one Link. Maybe it made some sense. But if there were nine Links, surely there should be nine Ravio’s? Another one took a chance to speak, this one was shorter, wearing glasses.  
“I was confused too, don’t worry! That really tall guy over there,” he pointed to the white-haired Ravio, “He doesn’t talk, but he was the first one I think. Then the one with the braid. And then the one with the cape! Then us.” The one who had been talking walked closer to Ravio and leaned up to his ear, whispering, “I wouldn’t cross that braided one, I think he bites.” 

“That doesn’t explain anything!” Ravio stepped back, “I don’t know anything about you. Why are you even here?”  
“We don't know,” Another boy stepped out, the one who was under the blanket. It seemed the one with glasses forgot about him. Everyone turned to look at him. “Um, we should probably try to uh, actually introduce ourselves to him. I-I’m another Ravio, I guess you can call me Peace for now. I’m not one for fighting.” He turned around to look at the others in the room, edging them on to introduce themselves. It didn’t take long, but eventually everyone shared who they were. The one with the braid called himself Eve, after his favourite time at night. He was reluctant to talk. The one with glasses wasn’t sure what to name himself, but said he was ‘the Hero of Lorule,’ despite being a scholar. Lorule worked as a name for now. The caped boy also didn’t know what to name himself, though ended up with the nickname ‘Civ’ from Eve. Ravio thought this was just a joke about how he was too civilised for a fighter. 

The last to introduce himself to Ravio was the tallest.   
“Fierce Deity.” was all he said. No hesitation for the name. His voice was much deeper than expected. Ravio glanced at the others in a questioning manner, he wasn’t sure whether they could trust him. Eve spoke up first.   
“We just call him FD, or Deity,” Ravio nodded, “alright then let's see what your ‘Mr hero’ has here..” Rubbing his hands together, Eve walked towards an unusually full box of rings.  
“NO!” Ravio stormed in front of Eve, “Don’t you dare touch any of his stuff. We’re going outside before you break something.” He grabbed Eve’s cloak and dragged him out of the door, the others following behind.

“Now, can someone please explain what we’re all doing here?” Ravio stood in front of the door, making sure Eve didn’t try to sneak back in.  
“Like we said, we do-” “We don’t know kid! Quit askin’ cause we don’t know.”  
Peace stepped back in response to Eve’s yelling.  
“Maybe we’re just here because of our Links. That could be it?” Civ spoke up. “We could just be meant to spend time together until they finish their quests.”  
“Y’know what, that could very well be it.” Ravio nodded, clapping his hands together. “Okay! So, we better learn to get along.” He shot a glare at Eve, who simply scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Ravio led the group to a nearby forest. “We can’t stay in Link’s house, so we’ll camp out here until we know what’s going on.” Peace raised his hand. “You can just talk y’know.”  
“O-oh um. What if there are monsters?”  
“We beat the shit outta them, simple! We just have to fight.” Eve called out from the back of the group. He had a grin spread across his face. Wow. With a grin like that you could really see his fangs.  
“Fight?” A chorus of the Ravio’s spoke this time.  
“Hah I’m sure you haven’t noticed Eve, but most of us aren’t really fighters.”  
“Well you better learn, cause we’ll have to fight if we’re out here. Unless you’re too pussy.”  
“You’re so crude! Maybe you shou-” “OKAY THEN LET’S GO TO SLEEP!” Ravio cut Lorule off. He was not putting up with any tension tonight. Eventually, everyone found a place to rest in the clearing. Fierce Deity sat by his makeshift fire. He had offered to keep watch. Ravio sat next to him.  
“We should be okay, right?” he looked up at the taller man next to him. Sitting closer, it became obvious Fierce Deity was a true warrior. He had a few scars littered across his face, but not many. His armour was surprisingly clean. The warrior nodded at the boy next to him, a small smile on his face. They didn’t talk for a while.

Fierce Deity looked next to him, at the boy who had now fallen asleep. Everything would be okay, these kids were all stronger than they thought.   
“Goodnight kid,” he ruffled Ravio’s hair, “It’ll be okay.”


	2. Sword fighting 'lessons'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve decides some of the others need to learn to fight. Peace is first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I deadass forgot about this. Wow. Uh. Yeah hi. This is pretty short ngl. Yeah I should write more

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING PEACE?”  
“I DON'T KNOWWW!!”  
Eve circled around Peace, who was currently struggling to lift his sword from the ground. This situation wouldn’t have occurred normally, but Eve had thought it was due time Peace learned to fight. Rather than simple lessons, maybe with a one-handed sword, or even just a stick, Eve had decided to start with a two-handed sword. He simply handed the weapon to Peace and told him to fight, which resulted in a sword a foot in the ground.  
“C’mon! Use those little twink arms of yours and pull the sword out!”  
“My what arms?”  
“It doesn’t matter! Just get my sword out of the ground!”

Moving the sword was very trial and error for Peace. He had fought before, sure, but usually it was a one-handed weapon and he had no idea what he was doing. He was a much better archer, tending to avoid any close range combat. It wasn’t really his forte. Clearly, Eve was an entirely different story. Peace shook his hands off before taking the hilt and just tugging at it. Not much luck.

“Oh for fucks sake, let me do it.” Eve huffed, knocking Peace out of the way and taking hold of the sword. He had an awful lot of confidence, and yet the sword didn’t budge.   
“What the hell have you done to my sword! It won’t move! Get over here and help me.” Peace scrambled off of the floor and tried to hold onto the sword. The two pulled, yet it didn't move. Neither exchanged any words, instead they just worked in tandem. No change.

Eventually, the other Ravio’s noticed how long Peace and Eve had been gone. They ran outside as a group to be greeted with a struggle.   
“D’ya need help?” Civ called out.   
“What does it look like, smartass! Help us!” Fierce Deity shrugged before walking to the two, followed by the other three Ravios: Lorule, Civ, and Ravio. Lorule grabbed the guard of the sword, Ravio attempted the same. Civ held Peace’s waist, whilst Fierce deity held Eve’s waist. And they all pulled. And pulled. And pulled.  
“What the fuck did you do to this sword?” Fierce Deity muttered. Peace simply shrugged in response. The group eventually started to pull against the sword in sync, and finally, the sword was free. It flew over the group, lodging itself in a tree trunk. 

Eve glared at Peace. Peace smiled nervously. Ravio huffed, glancing at everyone else. They could all tell getting that sword would be a process.


	3. What happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fierce Deity does Dad moment

Civ sat on his own for a while. His cloak rest across his lap. He hadn’t spoken for a while. To the others, he just seemed to be zoning out. Eve had tried to get his attention, specifically by threatening to bite him. Then actually leaning in to bite him. But nothing shook him. To Civ, it was silent. He couldn’t hear anything. Not the threat from Eve, not the concerned questions from Peace, nothing.

In his head it was fuzzy. Memories of someone. Who is that? Or, who was that? She was pretty, that’s for sure. She was holding something. Was that his cloak? It looked like it. Is that him? Oh, she’s handing it to him. Maybe she made it. Oh, look, they’re hugging. That’s really sweet. Everything stops for a second, Civ really gets to look at her. That’s Hilda, now that he thinks about it. She looks different to how he knows her, maybe it's before that. Her hair is longer and much neater. Her glasses are bigger too, but the frames are still teal. That dress is longer too, probably warmer as well.

Fierce Deity sat next to Civ, watching the boy. He was almost like a statue, his breathing hardly visible. The true tell that he was still alive was the glossiness in his eyes, and the few tears that occasionally rolled down his cheeks. FD would wipe them away, though subtly. He had a reputation to keep, after all. Suddenly, Civ blinked and shook his head. He turned to the side and stared at Fierce Deity. Civ blinked away a few tears, wiping his eyes. 

“Sorry, heh, just remembering things” ‘Things’ was vague. ‘Things’ could quite literally mean anything. Fierce Deity wouldn’t pry, though that wouldn’t help his curiosity. “I mean it’s not like anything much, I just remembered the princess! I don’t even know why I’m so bothered about it, I mean, I was never very close to her.,” Civ laughed. Not a stable laugh. Somewhat like a cover up. He sniffed, wiping away any remaining tears. 

It was silent for a while, Fierce Deity and Civ just simply sat in the quiet. 

“Child, what happened to you?”

Civ turned to face Fierce Deity, his eyebrows downturned slightly. He had a slight smile, though it wavered slightly as he spoke.

“I don’t know.”


End file.
